New Home?
by Joulez
Summary: SEASON2 SPOILERS! That was just encase u missed it. Tag for Runner and a little more through Duet. What does Ronon really think of being in Atlantis once he is brought back! M rating to be safe


**Authors/Notes: **Hey all guess what i am back again with a quick one shot for you all! Just a little something that would not leave me alone until i had written it out on paper, it was not actually going to be posted up here, until my BETA convinced me to. So yeah, it has some spoilers for Season2, so if you have not watch the episodes up to Duet, then turn away! Runs through an add on for Runner and a bit through Duet, but is focused on Ronon. ERm...read and review:) Cheers Sparky for Betaing this:)

**Disclaimer:- **Nope do not own a thing, if i did i would not be writing fanfiction! I just borrowed them for a while, but i promise to return them in fully working order!

**

* * *

****New Home?**

"It looks like no one survived the last culling. I'm sorry," explained John.

Ronon turned from the screen in front of him and left for the quarters that the Atlanteans had provided for him with for the time being.

"Maybe you should talk to him," suggested Elizabeth a frown creasing her features.

Looking over his shoulder John replied, "And say what exactly? He's just found out the place he calls home has been wiped out!"

Elizabeth just shook her head at John, they had only been back a week and already they had to deliver bad news to someone. She had no idea what was running through the mans head at that moment in time.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Caldwell wishes to speak with you," spoke up one of the Marines from the doorway.

Turning her head to him, Elizabeth replied, "I'll be right there," turning back to John she continued, "Colonel speak to him, see if we can do anything for him."

Without waiting for an answer from the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel, Elizabeth left the area and headed back to her office to greet Caldwell.

John wanted to protest against what Elizabeth had asked of him but she'd gone before he could even speak. Running a hand through his hair, John pushed himself away from the consoles and followed in Ronon's wake.

A few minutes later John found himself outside the door with two security personnel standing guard. Nodding his head at the men, the door opened and he entered. John found Ronon lying on the bed, an arm draped across his face and another resting across his chest protecting the sword resting there, the gun situated in the armoury for the time being. Even when Ronon was relaxing John could see how intimating the man could be.

"Did you need something Colonel?" questioned Ronon, his voice low and rough.

Clearing his throat John answered, "actually I came to see how you were doing.

Sitting up quickly Ronon looked at John and replied, "I'm fine."

"Well with what you saw, I mean your planet-" began John.

"I'm fine," interrupted Ronon.

Getting to his feet Ronon placed the sword back behind him so it was resting in its usual position, he then folded his arms. The man in front of him had introduced him to a doctor that had removed his tracking device from his back. Ronon had been ready to go home after that, until the Atlanteans had shown him that picture of Sateda

Not running any more, yet still cannot go home, thought Ronon, they could very well be keeping me hostage here. Other than the tracking device they pulled out of me, I cannot trust these people. 

John seemed to sense Ronon's thoughts as he began to back away slightly, hands out in front of him.

"Ronon you've just been through a rather big deal," said John, when Ronon didn't answer he tried again, "Ronon you've got to trust us."

That one line brought Ronon from his thoughts and in what seemed like two seconds the tall man had drawn his weapon and had it pointed at John's neck.

"And how do I know you didn't lie about them images you showed me Sheppard?" growled Ronon threateningly.

Gulping nervously around the sword stuck at his throat John answered, "Why…why would we lie?"

"I don't know, maybe because you didn't get your friend back," suggested Ronon, shoving the weapon just a little bit further into John's neck.

John couldn't speak as he felt the tip of the blade dig just that little bit harder into his neck, he was pretty sure that it would draw blood as soon as Ronon pulled it away. He hoped the man in front of him would soon see sense before John lost his head.

Ronon felt the darkness start to creep in to his head before he saw it. Sure he could heal pretty fast, and was normally back on his feet within the day again. But he was not invincible, and the doctor earlier had cut pretty deep into his back. _Stay alert, once you're off world you can rest, _thought Ronon, closing his eyes for a second, never noticing that he had began to sway.

Feeling the tip of sword move slightly further down his neck John asked concerned, "Ronon?"

"'M fine," slurred Ronon.

But no sooner had the words left his mouth then the darkness at the back of his mind encased him all around and he was falling, before nothing mattered any more, before he fell into its embrace, passing out cold.

John only just managed to stop Ronon hitting his head on the table as the man collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Clicking his radio on John said, "I need a Med team down here ASAP!"

* * *

_Dream_

* * *

_Ronon was standing amidst a completely destroyed barracks, there were bodies strewn everywhere. It was complete chaos; he couldn't see any of his friends anywhere._

_The culling was probably the worst he had seen, even as a young boy he had never seen a culling so bad. Picking up the sword that was the only defence weapon he had left, Ronon took off for the capital of the city all the while he could hear people shouting for help and darts flying overhead._

_He never made it to the capital of Sateda thought as a dart flew over head with no firing weapon on him he couldn't help but get taken, nor could he help the darkness that encased him in the dart._

_The next time he opened his eyes he was half naked, some sort of webbing around his head and in his hair. He could hear the Wraith talking in a language he could not understand. He made a silent prayer to the Ancestors to spare him._

_Closing his eyes he tried to block out the sound of screams as people were fed upon, the sounds of the Wraith as they took their fill from the humans. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a Wraith. Being trained not to give his enemy anything they could use against him, Ronon cleared his face of any emotions and just stared at the Wraith in front of him._

_He would not scream when the Wraith fed off him, he knew that was what was going to happen to him, the Wraith would feed off him, taking his life until nothing remained but bones. So when the Wraith jammed its hand onto his chest he could do nothing but hiss out in some pain and the let the inevitable happen. But it never did, he could not feel himself dying, just numbness. Watching the Wraith closely Ronon saw the confused expression in its eyes. Ronon never expected to be dragged from the thing he was being held in, nor did he expect to be stunned and thrown on to an ice-cold table._

_He prayed for darkness, so he could pass out but it never came. He could feel his skin on his back being stretched open, before it was stretched back in to place. Then he was let go on a planet that was uninhabited._

_He could feel the Wraith tracking him, the first time he was captured again he expected to die. But death never came to him; they let him go again, to carry on running._

_This time he did run, dialling a completely new planet and went there, he tried to live there thinking they wouldn't find him. But they did find him and he fought back this time, and the time after that and the time after that._

_Until he came across a village two years later, by this time Ronon realized he could not return home, for fear of bringing the Wraith down upon his friends and what little family he had left. That was what had killed him really, knowing he could not see his home again. But from that he grew strong, he put it out his mind, never dwelling on it, just running to keep alive._

_The villagers had offered him food, hot food for a change and a place to sleep for a night. Ronon knew he should not have stayed, should have kept running but he didn't. The next morning he repaid the villagers for their kindness by supplying them with a large amount of firewood. He was only gone for half an hour when he heard the low whine of several darts. Dreading what he would find, Ronon ran all the way back to the village, the wood forgotten on the floor. Nothing remained of the local village, not even the fire that had been burning that morning._

_Falling to his knees at the devastation Ronon vowed he would hunt each Wraith, kill more for what they did to the village until he had gotten rid of all of them. Giving the village a prayer of the Ancestors, Ronon got up dialled a random planet and ran._

* * *

_EndDream__

* * *

A voice that's all he could distinguish at the moment, that there were voices around him talking not so quietly. Moving his head to the side, Ronon opened his eyes; he wasn't in the quarters he had been given._

"Ronon?" asked Elizabeth.

Turning to the right, Ronon saw three people at his bedside. He knew each of them, not personally but he knew their names, well enough to know they were not a threat to him.

"Where am I?" questioned Ronon, voice even more rough than normal.

"The infirmary, you passed out in your quarters," answered John.

"Why?" asked Ronon bluntly.

"It was an aftershock," began Carson, stepping forward slightly, "It seemed despite your ability to heal quickly, you were still just healing son."

"That means what exactly?" questioned Ronon.

Sighing Elizabeth answered, "Ronon you'll need to take it easy for a while. Just until you are fit again."

"I'm fit enough!" protested Ronon, trying to sit up but his back pulled causing him to let out a hiss of pain.

Being the closest to him John put a hand on the massive shoulder and eased him back down to a laying position.

"Actually you're not," replied John, "Which means you are in here until tomorrow evening at the latest."

"I said I'm fine," repeated Ronon, not comfortable with showing pain or weakness.

Letting go of the mans shoulder John folded his arms and responded, "Okay then. You're military, I'm military, I'll make it an order."

"You are not Sateda military," protested Ronon.

"No but he is in charge of the military contingent here on Atlantis," put in Elizabeth.

Ronon just eyed all three of them carefully, _why, why are they doing this, for a former runner?_ Not wanting to protest against a direct order, Ronon just leant his head back against the pillow. He didn't listen to the other three as they continued to talk. He let the dream wash over him, it hadn't been the first time he had had that dream. And he was sure it would not be the last time either, slowly Ronon drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"I prefer this!" exclaimed Ronon, taking his own gun out of its holster and shooting a perfect through and through circle in the paper target.

"I can see why you would," replied John leaning to the side to get a better view.

All the new recruits at the back of the two men let out a round of 'cool'. Ronon just smirked as she switched the gun back to stun and holstered it again.

Turning around John addressed the rest of them, "Right since Ronon here has finished off our last target, you can all leave. But I want you all back in the gym 08:00 hours tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The band of new recruits made their way out of the armoury all of them talking animatedly about the day they had experienced.

"Ronon a word," said John, putting the last safety catches back on the last P90.

"Sure, what?" questioned Ronon getting straight to the point.

"Well my team needs another member since Ford…well since he is else where. You seem to know your way around. We could really use your help," explained John.

Ronon folded his arms and replied, "I'll think about it,"

"Good, well you let me know once you've thought about it," responded John.

Not waiting for a reply John left the armoury to let Elizabeth know he had made his choice. Ronon strode out of the armoury ten minutes later, his guards following him to the Mess Hall for lunch.

* * *

Ronon was out on the East Pier watching the sea lap against the side of the Ancestors building. He had wanted some time to himself, which was impossible with the guards following him everywhere he went, watching his every move. He had been given the all clear from Beckett that afternoon. Not that he needed to be told he was perfectly healthy. Ronon heard the sound of the door opening, but didn't bother to turn around. He knew them footsteps, had gotten used to hearing them footsteps around Atlantis, and Sheppard was no threat to him. So when he heard the man dismiss his bodyguards, Ronon had to turn around, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No afraid I might try to run now?" questioned Ronon.

"Well no and you've been nothing but…pleasant to my men," began John stopping at the side of Ronon, "I wanted to extend that offer of joining my team again."

Arching an eyebrow Ronon asked, "Why?"

"Well because you're a pretty dam good marksman," answered John.

"I have other places to go to," pointed out Ronon gruffly, turning away ready to leave.

"Sateda is gone Ronon you can't deny that we are offering not just a place on my team, here but a place you can again call home," explained John.

Snapping his head around Ronon glared at the man in front of him, before shouting his reply, "I'm well aware of that Sheppard!"

"Then let us help you!" exclaimed John.

Ronon glared at Sheppard. He knew he had nowhere else to go, knew that Atlantis could be a home for him. Knowing he could not run forever, but did he really want to stay here in the city that so many had talked about when he was kid? It was a lot for him to take in, he had sorely wanted to return home, but he couldn't, there was nothing to return to.

Slowly the glare dropped from his face as he realized that he did have a home, sure it wasn't Sateda, but Atlantis was a home. And he knew he could make it his home.

"Fine I accept," agreed Ronon.

"Great," smiled John.

Ronon just shook his head as John led him back into Atlantis to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

**Authors/Notes: **Like hate, would love to know what you all think and if you are reading these authors notes then you must have liked it. Review, bit button just below.


End file.
